


your reality

by rwenz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (?), Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Corona doesn't exist, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Hopeful Ending, I'm listing each song in the beginning of the chapter, Illusions, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, Realization, Romance, Sweet, There's a playlist I made with it, This is an AU, You are actually not a character in here, kind of, slowburn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwenz/pseuds/rwenz
Summary: Sometimes, I wake up and I wonder what my purpose is in this world. I was a naive kid who didn't know anything, loved story books and grew into an "older" soul in a young physical presence. I dreamed of making others happy and then a deep realization hit is that I'm not really..real. I'm not real, I'm an entertainment form--but, if reading me through would make you happy, I'd rather be a fictional character my whole life.
Relationships: Original Character/You, You/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	your reality

**Author's Note:**

> this is a challenge from my friend huey woowoo, his user is Softtbinn !! <3

_now playing: **ur just a fan - suggi**_

* * *

Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night. It's an odd sensation and feeling in general. The hot summer night has turned a bit chillier, welcoming the new Autumn to come later on as the leaves of the tall trees outside my window began turning a sunset orange or an amber red. This Summer was the bummer per usual, but time flies quick and never missing a beat, it's already near Fall when school begins again. It's my last year in college and the voice screaming at the back of my head reminds me of my issues finding a job in this town while the angel sitting on my shoulder comforts me, letting me know that it's okay. The stress will be over next Summer and I'll be free from the stress education has brought me and the pressure my parents' gave me. My Summer's been filled with books piled up stacks high if I were to place the books I've read on top of each other and seeing a sunny day suddenly feels odd, knowing that the curtains on my window's been constantly closed all year and I never tend to let sunlight in unless its the moonlight.

In a way, I feel as if I've never felt the real heatwaves of the Summer before. I'm constantly trapped in a withdrawn room on an apartment stacked high up in the sky inside a gigantic skyscraper. The elevator was broken for over two weeks and my Summer motivation drained out easily. The idea of running down 36 staircases in swimming wear and a white shirt along with two bags never and will never sound appealing to me and so, I just stuck home. I got constant calls and calls, especially missed ones, as I notice now, scrolling through my calls. It's also funny, because as lanky as a person I am, I actually do have lovers and partners. Well, yeah. For a good two weeks and then they find me boring, distant, and a bad expresser of my feelings. I had a part-time job when the elevator got fixed and I ended up actually finding a 'mate' or whatever. We're still best friends even after we've broken up, but it still kind of hurts, you know?

Not like I still have feelings for them, but I mean- every time this happens, it feels like its the same reason that causes it. History class doesn't teach me more or less than the phrase that without change, history repeats itself and I watched it happen over and over again. At this point, it feels numb and I don't feel anything at this point about it. Love is just another bittersweet story for another day. I'm not yet ready for change, so I never knew why in the end, I expected somebody to get used to... _this_. Distant behavior and the struggle for me to even utter the start of 'I love you.' 

But anyways, today, oddly enough- I don't feel lonely. I like to think the time I've spent alone made me accustomed to the feelings of emptiness or maybe I need to head to the doctors' for emotional hallucinations, but either way- I like..I like this feeling. It, in a way makes me feel as if I'm the center of this world and it's not a bad feeling. My whole life has been my head wrapped around a book or spinning around another person like a planet in a system. The Sun, the star of the universe never spun around for anyone, they were listened to. This feeling engraves something in me, like magic and I do consider myself a pretty logical person, c'mon.

Anyways, on that note, I'd rather stop before my mind implodes with ideas after ideas and would turn today into anything less than what I consider a 'productive' day (laying in bed, reading my life away). 

And for some reason, I've only noticed now that the sun has begun to rise and the birds outside had already begun their morning choir.

It's a new day already? 


End file.
